Countdown
by Fenruer Intun
Summary: [AU] Sora is late for his date. Coincidences in his way are to be expected. Somine


Sora, a brunette with blue eyes, woke up with his head hurting like hell. He shouldn't have drunk that last beer but no, his pride had to be first. He couldn't remember the party or how he was in his house but he suspected that Laith, who didn't drink anything, had to be the responsible. He then proceeded to open the curtains of his room. He was blinded by the light of the sun. Realizing that it was noon after watching his clock he decided to eat something before the two o'clock.

When he entered the kitchen, his brother Roxas, a blond blue eyed boy, was taking breakfast already. After trying the infallible Roxas's method to hang-over, he decided to eat some cereal because his stomach was threatening to return all its content; he decided to sit in the other side of the almost empty table.

"How was the party last night?" his twin asked, Sora then remembered that Roxas wasn't in the party because he had a date with his girlfriend.

"…Fine." He responded with a tired voice "Just that Riku, once again, challenge to a drinking contest. Although I won, I think I know why he challenged me."

"Why was that?" asked Roxas knowing the answer already but wanted to know the "truth"

"The idiot wanted me to be like this so I couldn't get in time to my date" Sora said with a more tired voice "for revenge for what we did to him last time"

"Oh yeah I remember that. We must do that again" said Roxas. Riku´s pride was so hurt after _that _little incident.

"Had he menaced or tried to take revenge on you?"

"No. And, frankly, I don't expect him to do that. I have Axel on my side you know" Roxas said with an over-confident smile. Axel was the "bad-guy" of their group. "You should hurry up. After all you don't have the whole day to be here right? Riku will win if you don't hurry."

Sora then realized that it was twelve and fifteen. "_Not good"_ he thought. He left the kitchen to take a shower.

_**Countdown  
**__By: Fenruer Intun_

_1.30hrs left_

Sora left the bathroom to get changed. When he arrived to his room he realized that he couldn't use his everyday outfit, blame the wild parties, he decided to wear a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, wishing that this didn't happen again. After saying bye to his brother, he left the house hoping that nothing happened in his way to the famous Radiant Garden restaurant. Thinking that he had time, he decided to walk to arrive to his date, after all he would spend much munny later that day.

Oh how he was wrong

_1.25hrs left._

Sora decided to walk to his destination because he had still time. But since coincidences can be horrible…

"Hey Sora" said a silver haired with blue eyes.

"Riku" responded Sora innocently. It seemed that he had forgotten who was the responsible from him being worried about the time.

"Where are you going at this time of the day?"

"Well to meet with Naminé. I have a date if you don't remember" Sora said uprising his voice a little.

"Oh really? Funny I thought it was tomorrow" He said with a chuckle "By the way Laith wanted to see you ASAP"

"What but… I am… and she's going to…" Sora started but a glare from Riku stopped his excuses "Fine. Where is he now?

"Well he is supposed to be in the usual place. Today is a great day for a cold dish, isn't it?" Riku mocked at him. Sora just left while cursing Riku. How dare him to use a phrase like that, he was indirectly telling him that he had planned all of this.

_1.10hrs left._

The "usual place" was an abandoned gallery that they have found sometime in the past. Originally it was a mess but thanks to the hard work of all of them and a little of motivation from the girls, they transformed it into a decent place. Or at least decent in their words.

When Sora entered the place he couldn't see anything which didn't surprise him. Laith never turned on the lights it didn't matter if it was all dark. He heard a noise at the other side, he knew who he was because Laith was the only person that came everyday, just to make sure everything was okay and nobody had entered.

"Hey glad you could came before going to your date" said a red haired with purple eyes. Sora closed his fist "It´s really important so relax"

"What is it?" replied Sora coldly

"This" he gave him a set or three letters. Each of this letters was addressed to different person "I want you to deliver them. I know" he said when Sora was in killing mode "that I could send Roxas or Riku to do this but if you deliver all of the letters, well I…"

"You won't make me do any work that involves this group, for one week" Sora finished for the red haired

"Well that could work, though I am losing my best delivery man."

"Remind me how we accept to form this group?"

"I saved you from the cold harsh street when…"

"It was a rhetorical question ok? Now if you excuse me I have some work to do."

"Yeah, yeah" Laith said with a dismissing tone "By the way you only have…"

_1.00hr left._

Sora was nervous about the remaining time. He had wasted half and hour and now he wasn't too sure about arriving at time. He was glad that they lived in a relatively small town so he could still hope that a miracle could happen. But first he had to deliver some objects in less than forty five minutes. Then he had to run for his life and arrive in less than fifteen minutes. He needed a miracle.

He first arrived to the nearest house. He then proceeded to knock on the door and he prepared to…

"Hi… Shiori-chan" Sora managed to say. He had been knocked off his feet with a hug.

"Silly-kun what are you doing?" said a hyperactive green haired girl. He was on top of Sora now

"Don't call me Silly" He pushed Shiori off him "and I am here to deliver a letter from the boss "he almost laughed when he said that" to you"

"A letter from Lantern?" She took the letter and opened it

"Well if you excuse me…" Sora couldn't finish thanks to the green haired pulling him.

"C'mon Silly pass, pass. Flame-kun and Lyll-san is here"

"Lyll-senpai and Axel-senpai are here?" asked a shocked Sora

"Yep. We are doing something… hey Silly-kun where are you going?" Asked Shiori when Sora took the initiave and made Shiori hurry.

He went straight to the kitchen, knowing that Axel was cooking something and Lyll probably was making fun if him. When he entered he saw that his prediction was right. Axel was cooking, because of his pyromaniac nature and Lyll was laughing at him because he was using an apron.

"Hey guys… ugh" he started saying but was again knocked off his feet by the green haired "Get off me please" Shiori quickly stood up.

"Oi Sora what are you doing here?" asked Axel, a red haired with blue eyes, giving him his hand to help him to stand up.

"Thanks" He said taking the offered hand "Laith-san sent me to give you this" he handed the letter to Axel.

"I imagine that there is one for me" said Lyll, a brunette with black eyes stated with her normal monotonous voice.

"Yep here it is" he handed her the third card "and now if you excuse me I must go. I have an appointment" And he prepared to leave.

"Wait Sora-kun" He stopped. Lyll was the one who had asked "We need a guinea… a voluntary to test what we were doing"

Knowing where this was going, he asked an useless question "And you want me to be the voluntary?"

"Hai hai Silly-kun" Shiori sang

"It involves me and what Axel-senpai was cooking right?" Sora asked when his mind connected two and two.

"Yeah so now go and sit down my friend. You are going to taste the new and improved" Axel made a dramatic pause" Radiant garden restaurant special dish

"What? Why do you want me to taste that? And what are you doing saying that it is for the restaurant?"

"Didn't I tell ya?" Sora shook his head "I got a job in the restaurant and Lyll-chan too"

"I thought you said that you didn't need a job" said Sora to a now embarrassed Lyll.

"None of your business" replied Lyll with a hurried voice, something abnormal from her

"Oh don't tease Lyll-san, Silly-kun. Well here" she served what looked like spaghetti but with a brownish color and something at the sides that Sora couldn't recognize.

"What… what is this… thing??" asked a horrified Sora.

"Well" Lyll started "its spaghetti bathed in coffee" Sora had gone pale "with some vegetables with salt in one side and sugar at the other side"

Sora was feeling sick of just hearing of what was composed the dish. But when he saw the hope in Axel's eyes, and knowing that he will regret this, he started eating

_20min left._

After eating the whole thing, that tasted surprisingly good, making him that Lyll was joking when she had said the ingredients, Sora left the house in order to arrive to the restaurant. According to his calculations he would arrive in time to the date, if nothing else happened today. But the life of a main character is full of coincidences…

"Sora-chan what are you doing here?" asked Aerith, a blue eyed brunette.

" Aerith-senpai" Sora replied surprised, stopping in font of the "school" in the process "I am just running to arrive in time to date with Naminé" he looked around "Cloud-san is not with you? I thought you were inseparable?"

"Umm…" Aerith blushed "Well… I…Well…We…and…"

"Don't Worry Aerith-senpai I was just teasing "He made his trademarked goofy grin "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"I am waiting for Cloud" she said still blushing. Just when she said that the blond spiky-haired appeared.

"Cloud-san" he said with a serious tone of voice

"Sora" Cloud said "What are you doing here? Another job for them perhaps? Or have you realized that he isn't right?"

"I don't have time for this Cloud-san but maybe another time" He prepared to run again

"Wait" Cloud said. Sora just stood there "when you see him tell him this. That he can't win no matter what"

"I'll tell him that but I doubt it will work now if you excuse me I must go" He then changed to his normal mood "See ya again Aerith-senpai" And with that he left.

_5min left._

So far, so close. Sora understood what that meant. The restaurant was there at the other side of the street. He could practically smell all the delicious food that he could eat in a second. The problem here was…

"So it's the brother of the traitor" said a cheerfully person."You really have the guts to come in the organization territory"

"Sorry I don't wanna fight right now" he said with his normal tone of voice but within his eyes there was anger "I must get to the other side of the street and I don't come with any bad intention"

"Well I can't do anything to you since it´s daylight time" Sora knew that he hadn't finished "But your little group owns us so much so why should I care about that."

As Demyx was going to attack Sora, a person with red hair stood between them.

"Know come on Demyx you know that you wouldn't stand a chance against him. And we haven't done anything to you"

"Fine _Light_" a vein appeared in Laith's head "I'll go. Have fun"

"That was close don't you think? Oh look at the time it is so late well Sora see you in Monday."

Sora, instead of answering, ran with all his force to the restaurant.

_Time left 00.00.00 hrs._

Naminé was expecting this. Sora never, ever, ever arrived punctually to their dates. She knew that sometimes it wasn't his fault but it still hurt. And he had promised that this time he wouldn't be late. Standing up to leave to teach Sora a lesson, she heard one of the best things in her life…

"I am on time, right Naminé?" Sora said while hugging her from behind "Some coincidences happened to pass so here I am. I kept my promise didn't I?"

"Yes you did" she turned around and hugged him back "you always do except for…"

"Now remember that doesn't count. It was Laith's promise and fault."

She smiled her and, forgetting everything that she had thought earlier, kissed him.

Sora decided that he would arrive punctually to all the other dates.

* * *

A/N: Cleaning my computer one day I came across something that i havent seen for a while. Looking what this was supposed to be, I decided to rewritte mainly because of the dash but also to add somethings. Plot is the same so... enjoy


End file.
